The Second Star
by xAlterEgoX
Summary: ok first fic evr, the rating is for Adhara's mouth, this is 6th yr and harry meets a transfer student from usa I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARATER this transfer seems to have great powers but a dark side not only that
1. Default Chapter

The Second Star  
1  
Outing with Petunia

Harry Potter sat at the corner cafe with his Aunt Petunia. He was still feeling his loss greatly, why shouldn't he? He had only been back from school for a week. During the week his aunt had taken him out, trying to pry information from him so she would be one up on the other gossipers.

"I told you I don't know anymore," Harry said as he stared moodily into his coffee cup. He kept Sirius's death concealed from her. If she knew then she would probably have Uncle Vernon lock him up.

Her voice washed over him, he listened with deaf ears.All of his memroies of Sirius played before him. Even information just about his name was painful to remember.

"Let's go Adhara," a middle aged woman said. Harry looked up.

"We're leaving Harry," Aunt Petunia said. Harry got to his feet and turned the same time someone turned behind him. A girl his age looked up at him from the ground.

This girl has long black hair that she brushed out of her dark green, almost black, eyes. She was wearing torn gray jeans and a red tank top with blue and whit stars on it.

"I'm so sorry. He's my nephew and he has horrible manners, got it from his parents," Aunt Petunia was rapidly saying.

"It's alright, really," the woman was saying to her. The girl got to her feet and kept her eyes on Harry. Aunt Petunia nudged him hard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I," Harry asked dully.

"No I'm fine. All you English boys this dull," she asked.

"Adhara, apologize!"

"Sorry."

"Kids these days," the woman said. Harry again sank into his sense of loss while the two women talked.

'Adhara, the ninteenth brightess star and part of Canis Major like Sirius. No matter where I am everything reminds me of him.'

"Mom, I need food for Max," Adhara interupted Harry's thoughts and the conversation. Her mother handed her some American money.

"Take Harry with you. A nice young girl like you shouldn't roam the streets," Aunt Petunia said. She gave Harry a warning look as he and Adhara walked down the road.

"So Harry, do you have a dog," Adhara asked kindly. Harry remembered Sirius once again. He shook his head. "Max looks like a Parson Russle basically but he's a Crup." Harry felt his stomach jolt.

"You're a witch," he croaked. Adhara gave a smile.

"Very good. So I need dog food for Max and mice for Aarow," Adhara said to herself. Harry stared at her. "He's an owl. I have to keep him locked up while we're vacationing."

An American witch! What were the odds I'd run into a witch?'

At the end of the week Remus Lupin had come for Harry. Harry was now wandering Sirius's old house, desperatly avoiding Ron, Hermione, and the others. He still wasn't ready to talk about Sirius.

"We thought we'd find you here Harry," Ginny said gently. She, Ron, and Hermione sat down away from Buckbuck, who Harry was using as a pillow. Harry cast his eyes to the side.

"Do you want to talk about it," Hermione asked.

'Do I want to talk about it! Why the hell does she think I've been avoiding them?'

"No, I'm fine. I've got something to tell you three," Harry said monotonous. He told them all about meeting the American witch. He didn't tell them for any reason, he just wanted to talk about something other then Sirius.

"So this American witch had a Crup? Wow she must be good if she can handle on with out magic," Ron said in an awed voice. Hermione gave him a scanalized look.


	2. The Sixth Year Prefects

The Second Star  
2  
The Sixth Year Prefects  
  
The next two months went fast for Harry. He managed to keep his mind most of the time by cleaning, doing homework, and eavesdropping when Fred and George weren't around to tell them what was happening. Now he was on the train. The sky was already dark and he had just finished putting his robes on. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were all talking about Voldemort, of course.

'Sirius chased the train just last year,' Harry thought sadly. 'He really wanted to help fight Voldemort.'

"Harry, you okay," Ron asked. The others fell silent.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I was just thinking about Sirius," he said quietly. The compartment door slid open.

"Poor, pathetic Potter is missing his convict," Draco Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

"Shut up Malfoy," Ginny snarled.

"Oooh Potter, your fans do the fighting now," Malfoy said in his usual tone. He, Crabbe, and Goyle pulled out their wands. "I'm going to jinx you and make you wish you never snitched on my fath-."

"_Stupefy_," a voice rang. Harry looked around at the other Griffindors who, like him, only had their wands out halfway. The three Slytherins fell forward.

A girl with long black hair tied into two pony tails on her head, wearing baggy jeans that showed two inches of girl boxers and a white tee-shirt that showed her stomach bearing the words 'Made in the USA', stood with her wand in her right hand. She pulled off her sunglasses and stuck them and her wand in a pocket.

"That went well," she patted her leg, "Come Max." A little dog that resembled a Parson Russell followed her into the compartment. "Hi I'm Adhara, transfer student, sixth year," she said. No one said anything. "I um was told to talk to the uh sixth year prefects?" Hermione straitened herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley, we're sixth year prefects for Griffindor House," she said in business tones.

"Whoa, I don't know about Houses. I was told there were eight. I see that's two," Adhara said as she thought to herself out loud.

"He's a sixth year prefect. The little git you just stunned," Ron said pointing at Malfoy.

"_Ennervate_," Adhara said waving her wand over the three Slytherins. Malfoy got to his feet and spotted Harry with his wand out.

"I'll get you for-."

"_Expelliarmus_," Adhara said loudly. Eight wands flew into the air. "_Accio wands_!" Adhara caught them and handed them to her dog.

"Who the hell are you," Malfoy spat. His full attention, and everyone else's, was on her.

"I'm Adhara. I'm a transfer from Mudloon's School of Craft, sixth year, sixteen today, blah...blah. I was told that you're a sixth year prefect," Adhara asked. Malfoy looked her over with a smirk and puffed his chest out noticeably. Adhara giggled.

'No, don't tell me she likes him,' Harry thought. Adhara however ruffled Malfoy's sleek hair.

"Full of yourself aren't you," she giggled. Malfoy gently patted his head, horrorstruck. Ginny was having a silent fit of giggles. "This will take less time, _accio sixth year prefects_!" Five people zoomed into the room looking panicked.

"Draco, what's happening? What happened to your hair," Pansy Parkinson shrieked.

"Are all of you sixth year prefects," Adhara asked. The compartment fell silent. "Please answer the question, this needs to be fast." The five prefects nodded.

"Who are you," Ernie of Hufflepuff asked.

"I'm Adhara. I'm a transfer student from Mudloon," she said impatiently. "Listen, Mr. Dumbledor told me-" the train slowed "-I got to go. Drop it Max." Adhara tore from the compartment. Max blinked at them once, dropped the wands, and followed. Everyone filed off the train muttering. They all climbed into carriages.

"Americans are nutters," Ron said plainly. Harry, Ron, Hermion, and Neville (Ginny took a different carriage) rode through the gates.

"That was very rude Ron," Hermione said, though she looked like she agreed. "I'm sure not all Americans are that erm...different." Harry drifted away from the conversation.

'I wonder what Sirius thought of Americans? It can't be all bad for him. He is with his best friend now.'

"Harry," Neville said loudly.

"What," Harry said as he jumped.

"Did you really meet Adhara over the summer?"

"Oh...yeah I did," Harry said. The three off them exchanged worried looks. "What?"

"Well...strange how she just happened to run into a wizard, you especially," Hermione said.

"Didn't she tell you she was just vacationing," Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"We think she's a spy for You-Know-Who," Neville said flatly.

"Wouldn't we have seen the Dark Mark on her arm," Harry said reasonable.

"With all the magic she could do she could probably mask it, or put make up over it," Hermione said.

'She was pretty strong for her age; three people with one Stunner. Everyone thought Sirius killed thirteen people with one curse. And I'm back to Sirius again!'

"Come off it," Harry said. "She's our age. How could a sixteen year old girl, on the other side of the world no less, be a Death Eater?"

"Who knows, who cares," Ron said as they crossed the castle threshold. "It's still an option.

"Her parents could be Death Eaters," Neville suggested as they sat at the table. Everyone started craning his or her neck. "She's not here!" Harry stared into the empty plate.

'Sirius would know, if she were a Death Eater or a Death Eater daughter, he would be able to tell us.' The room fell silent. 'That'll be McGonagall with the Sorting Hat and-.'

"Ouch," Harry said as Ron poked him in the ribs. Harry looked up and saw Professor McGonagall leading the first years but in front of her carrying the Sorting Hat was-

"Adhara."


	3. The New Griffindor

The Second Star  
3  
The New Griffindor  
  
"Why's she carrying the Sorting Hat," Hermione said stiffly. All eyes followed Adhara as she crossed the hall and sat between Neville and Lavender. Adhara smiled nervously at them.

"Are you in Griffindor," Lavender asked.

"Yeah, I tried the hat on in Mr. Dumbledor's office." Harry remembered his Sorting; he wished he tried the hat on in privet too. Adhara caught Harry's eye and grinned.

'What? What is she up too? Why does she look familiar?'

"Hey Ron, Hermione, can one of you tell me the password? I still have Max with me," Adhara leaned over Neville to say. Ron got a pink twinge in his face and opened his mouth to respond.

"You'll have to wait like everyone else," Hermione snapped. Adhara looked taken aback but said nothing.

"That was harsh Hermione," Ron whispered to her.

"What happened to you thinking she has connections with Voldemort," Hermione whispered back angrily.

"Why can't you both just leave her alone," Harry said quietly. Hermione and Ron both stared at him but said nothing. The plates filled with food. Harry kept glancing at Adhara out of the corner of his eye. She kept casually dropping bits of food on the floor. The plates cleared and Dumbledor stood to make his speech.

"Harry, I told Luna about Adhara and she reckons she's being possessed by a Death Eater," Ginny whispered, leaning over Ron.

"Leave her alone," Harry muttered. Ginny stared at him.

"-and last, Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will be postponed until further notice," Dumbledor said. The hall started muttering loudly.

"What? Not DADA classes," Adhara said glumly.

"Er, 'dada'," Ron said. Adhara turned to him as the Griffindors started leaving the Great Hall.

"Yeah, it's an abbreviation," she said sounding mildly surprised. Max was trotting at her heels looking sleepy.

"You know, dogs aren't allowed as a school pet," Hermione said disapprovingly. "Some people have cats."

"Max is allowed, I checked with Mr. Dumbledor and he's very good with cats seeing that my mother has two," Adhara assured her.

"And why is Max a special case," Hermione asked stiffly.

"Because my mom's a Muggle," she said. "So I had to bring him."

"Your dad couldn't watch him? It sounds like he's a wizard from the way-"

"I don't know my dad." Adhara didn't look very happy. Hermione looked very sorry that she went too far. "Just say the password or we'll be stuck out here all night." They were in front of the Fat Lady and the other Griffindors were starting to fuss.

"Canis Major," Ron said. Adhara led the way into the common room.

"Why did you have to badger her like that? Why couldn't you leave her alone," Harry said angrily. The rest of the Griffindors went to their dormitories as Harry sat himself in a chair in a far corner. Ron followed him over.

"Hermione's going to apologize to Adhara," Ron said. Harry nodded. "Are you coming to bed?" Harry nodded.

"Later, I need time to think," Harry said sadly. Ron turned away.

"Erm, Harry? Why do you keep defending her? She is nice to look at but you barely know her," Ron asked.

"It doesn't feel that way. I feel like I've meet her before," Harry said. "I'll be up in a minute." Ron left.

Harry felt exhausted but never less he didn't start falling drowsy until well after two in the morning. His eyes snapped open for the fifth time. It wasn't until a second later that he realized Max was in his lap and Adhara was feet away, crouching by the embers writing a note with a beautiful barn owl on her knee.

Her quill stopped and she folded the letter. Harry watched her tie it to her owl's leg.

"Take this strait to the Minister of Magic. I don't care if you wake him either Aarow, just do it," Adhara said. Aarow gave a whispery noise and flew through an open window. Adhara walked over to Harry and Max. Harry instantly shut his eyes.

'What business does she have with Fudge? She just moved here, how does she even know Fudge?'

Harry felt Adhara pick Max up. He opened one eye and watched her sit in the chair next to his.

"Max, search the castle from anything. He must have left his mark somewhere in this castle," Adhara said. The little dog jumped from her lap and trotted out of the portrait hole.

'Who's the guy that left his mark?'

"Hmm, Harry are you awake," Adhara asked. She was fiddling with a golden locket. Harry's heart jumped.

"Er, yeah. Well I am now," he said sitting up. "Listen Adhara, Hermione-."

"She all ready said sorry. You can't blame her for acting how she did. I mean Lord Voldemort has put a Death Eater in here before from what I've heard," Adhara said.

"Y-you said his name," Harry said stunned.

"Well yeah, it's his name. You usually have them so people can call you by them," Adhara said logically. "Hermione is never going to really like me, none of you friends will so I don't need you telling them off if they say something about me."

"But why shouldn't they like you? It can't be because you're American," Harry said.

"Well, truthfully I was born here. I moved to America before you got your scar," Adhara explained. "It doesn't matter if it is because of that. Hermione might not like someone else knowing the answers too. She came across as an all knowing to me."

"Why do you have an American accent then," Harry asked, brushing off that she called Hermione a know-it-all.

"Oh, my mother is American. She came here for college and met my father. They got married but then Voldemort got stronger so my dad told my mom to move back and he'd come and get her when it was safer."

"Why didn't he go with you and your mum," Harry asked hating Voldemort worse.

"He wanted to fight. He felt he needed to fight him. We would have moved back sooner but my mother, being a Muggle, was scared. She knew a bit about wizards and magic before she met my dad but Voldemort scared her," Adhara explained. Adhara stood up as did Harry.

"Voldemort's evil. He deserves to die," Harry said. He was on the verge of telling her about the prophecy but buried the thought.

"Worse then death. I'm going off to bed," Adhara said. "Oh and Harry...thanks."


	4. Past Reference

The Second Star  
4  
Past Reference  
  
Harry found himself being shook awake that morning.

"Come on Harry, we have classes," Ron said. Harry started to dress. "When did you come up?"

"Oh, er late," Harry said. He pulled his robes on.

"So...what did you do," Ron asked in an off hand way.

"I know what you want to hear and yes," Harry said in a slightly angry voice.

"So she woke up and went to find you in the dead of night. That's really Death Eater like," Ron said. Harry glared at him and pulled open the dormitory door and found himself face to face with Adhara. Aarow was on her shoulder.

"Harry, can you take me to Mr. Dumbledor's office," she asked. She had three hairbrushes bewitched and they were brushing her long hair.

'How does she keep it over the summer? Her hair is to the back of her knees!'

"Er, sure...hey Ron, I'll see you in the Great Hall," Harry said. He shut the door in Ron's disapproving and bewildered face.

"He doesn't like me treating you normally does he," Adhara said. "I know people always just stare at you. You do want to be treated normally, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I hate when people just stare at my forehead and how they think I'm so brave and stuff. It's annoying when people-."

"Think you're great because someone else either messed up or died. Or they never came back for you," Adhara said. They were quiet after that.

"Well this is it. I guess I'll see you in class," Harry said stopping outside the gargoyle.

"You're coming in with me."

"I-well let me get a teacher to op-."

"Fudge Flies."

"How did you know that," Harry asked.

"Never mind. Look I didn't want to say anything in front of Ron but we're both going to the Ministry."

"W-what?" They stepped into the stairs and went up.

"Aarow take off. Mr. Dumbldor, we're here," Adhara called. The doors to Dumbledor's office opened.

"Ah, Adhara good to see you. Cornelius is waiting for you and Harry to arrive," Dumbledor said. "_Portus_." A quill glowed blue for a moment. "Hurry now."

"Professor, what is going on?"

"You are escorting Adhara to the Ministry seeing that you have influence and she is foreign," Dumbledor surveyed them through his light blue eyes. Harry just nodded and he and Adhara grabbed the quill. Harry felt a jerk in his navel and a second later both he and Adhara were in old courtroom ten.

"Ah, yes Mr. Potter," Cornelius Fudge said. He looked at Adhara coldly. "I received your owl. What makes you think you could be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Well it would just be temporary until someone," –she looked at Harry-, "took over."

"You are under age and foreign witch and your family history will work against you," Fudge said coldly.

"I can do things none of the other teachers could. Harry can do more then Mr. Dumbledor. If you refuse me then please make him teacher," Adhara said.

"He's under age," Fudge said stubbornly. "I cannot trust what you could do."

"I never really knew my father, Mr. Fudge," Adhara said coldly.

"Excuse me sir, don't I have a say," Harry interrupted. "I don't want to teach."

"We will find an appropriate wizard, not to worry," Fudge said.

"Test me."

"I beg you pardon?"

"Test me, Fudge, see if I'm worthy. Please, give me that," Adhara said. "Harry please teach, take the trail with me."

Harry nodded slowly.

'It wasn't too bad when I did the DA.'

"I will trail you but I make no promises," Fudge said. "Will you both produce a Patronus just to be sure you both can do it?"

"_Expecto Patronum_!" A silver stag erupted from Harry's wand while a large silver dog came from Adhara's.

'Sirius always turned into a dog. The first time I actually saw my stag was when I was saving him.'

Harry saw the feather on theground glow blue again.

"Thank you Minister," Adhara said. She grabbed Harry's hand and the quill and they were off.  
  
"How could they let her take a trail," Hermione scoffed at dinner.

"I'm taking it too. We'll both be admitted into the Defense Against the Dark Arts League. It would prove useful to the Order if I knew more stuff," Harry explained.

"Where's Adhara anyway," Ron asked, looking up and down the table. Hermione clicked her tongue impatiently.

"Fudge didn't like her then," Neville asked.

"No, well she was rude. He kept saying 'her family will work against her' and the he 'couldn't trust what she could do'. She can make a Patronus."

"Well so can I," Hermione said.

"Only because Harry taught us last year," Ginny piped in.

"Why didn't you tell me you taught before? Geez, I'm going to look like an idiot when the trails come in a month," Adhara said, taking a seat across from Harry.

Her hair was now cut to her jaw at an angle and she had bangs that hung gracefully, almost in her eyes. Harry and the other boys shook themselves.

"Well it wasn't for that long. You'll do fine," Harry reassured her.

"I like you hair," Ginny said politely.

"Thanks," Adhara smiled.

'Her bangs look like Sirius's when he was our age. When Adhara's around it's I don't think of him as often.'

"So, if you do get to teach us," Hermione said, "what are we going to learn?"

"You're going to learn to fight Dark Lord Voldemort," she said casually. Ron, Neville, and Ginny shuttered.

"Y-you actually said his name," Hermione gasped.

"Well that's why there are names, so people say them," Adhara said. "I'll see you guys later, I've got to take Max to Mr. Hagrid." She got up and left with the little dog limping after her.

"I didn't even notice he was with her," Neville said. Hermione got up.

"Come on, we're going to Hagrid's," she said.

"Why don't you like her Hermione? Is it because she can do a decent bit of magic or that she's American? She was born here actually," Harry said as an after thought.

"No it's not any of those, look," Hermione pointed across the Great Hall. Adhara had just exited and now Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were hurrying after her. Harry leapt to his feet and followed with his wand out. He could here his friends behind him.

"_Expelliarmus, accio wand_! See what you can do with out our wand," Harry heard Malfoy sneer.

"What is it we're all doing," Harry heard Luna asked.

"Harry's chasing after Adhara," Neville muttered.

"Him and most the boys in Ravenclaw. Cho Chang's boyfriend dumped her this morning."

"WHAT!" Harry wasn't the only one who spoke.

"Get off of me you fucking jackasses," Harry heard Adhara shout. Harry ran towards Hagrid's hut with his friends.

Crabbe had Adhara's arms pinned behind her back, Goyle had ropes strapping Max the Crup to the ground, and Malfoy was twirling her wand in one hand and pointing his at her chest."

"MALFOY," Harry shouted angrily. Malfoy turned to Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny.

"Stay out Potter," Malfoy drawled.

"Stay out of it Harry. I can do this," Adhara said determinedly.

"Don't be thick, you're inches from the ground," Ron said, voicing what Harry was thinking. Adhara grasped Crabbe's arm and planted her feet on the ground. Malfoy's eyes widened.

"Get off ME!" Crabbe flew over Adhara's head. Everyone gasped.

"W-well you still c-can't hurt me without a wand," Malfoy said shakily.

"Are you mad? She through him clear over her head," Ginny protested. Goyle gave Malfoy a nervous look. Adhara looked furious. Harry noticed her hands seemed to be radiating with power. She put them over her head and quickly brought them sweeping down. Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe (who was getting to his feet) were thrown backwards. Her wand soared into her right hand.

"I warn you Draco, with or without a wand I'm more dangerous then you'll ever be," Adhara said throatily. She pointed her wand at him. Harry hurried forward and grabbed her arm.

"He's not worth it Adhara, he's not worth it," Harry spoke. She lowered her wand. "Come on, let's go." Harry started leading her to Hagrid's hut. Luna picked up Max and followed with the others.

"You'll go the same way as your father," Malfoy called as he and his cronies ran for it. Adhara turned angrily but Harry, Ron, and Neville managed to keep her from cursing Malfoy to pieces.

"Did he know your father," Hermione asked kindly. Adhara shrugged.

"Hagrid, we have someone who wants to speak with you," Ginny called. Hagrid opened the door and Harry quickly let go of Adhara.

'All I need is everyone thinking she's a hazard.'

"Well, if it's not a new student," Hagrid said cheerfully.

"Mr. Hagrid, can you heal my dog? He hurt himself in a trick stair," Adhara pleaded. Hagrid's eyes softened and widened softly as Luna handed him Max.

"Lucky I tied Fang up outside. Well, I dunno if nobody told ye but dogs aren't allowed as a school pet. Them cat owners don' like it," Hagrid said.

"Dumbledor gave her permission because her mum's a Muggle," Harry explained.

"I'll take good care of him," Hagrid assured her. Adhara beamed and walked over to a large beech tree by the lake and sat under it.

'Sirius and my dad hung out under there.'

"We'll see you around Hagrid, we've got homework," Hermione said.

Once they were out of earshot of both Hagrid and Adhara they started talking.

"Her father must have been a Death Eater. Malfoy mentioned him," Neville said at once.

"She's half and half though," Harry argued.

"That's probably why he was killed," Ginny put as an after thought.

"She hates Malfoy and Malfoy hates her," Harry pointed out.

"They would if Malfoy's dad's a Death Eater and her dad was seen as a traitor," Ron argued.

"I just want to know where the power came from when she had no wand," Hermione said loudly.

"I want to know why she can toss Crabbe over her head," Ron said.

"She probably drank some blood," Luna said dreamily. They looked at her.

"I'll ask her tonight before bed," Hermione said.

"No, I'll ask her. She all ready basically told me that you guys would hate her for the things she could do," Harry said.  
  
Later when most people in the Common Room had gone off to bed Harry sat himself next to Adhara.

"So-."

"Re'em blood and Merlin."

"What?"

"Before I started my first year my mother took me with her to see a shady character with strange powers. He was a wizard, which thrilled my mother, magic fascinates her. He had a cup full of Re'em blood that he confused for juice. So I drank it and now I'm very strong physically."

"What is a Re'em? And what about that power you showed?"

"A Re'em is a cow thing found in North American. The blood gives the drinker great strength. Merlin is the reason I can do magic without wands and incantations. Centuries ago he married a Muggle and had a Squib. That Squib married a Muggle that erased all magic until my mom married my father and had me. I'm the first witch since Merlin in the family."

"You're a direct descendant of Merlin," Harry said in an awed voice. Adhara nodded. "You could probably beat...." Harry remembered his prophecy.

"I am going to bed, see you Harry," Adhara said. She rubbed her locket absentmindedly and walked into the dormitories. Hermione hurried down as Harry was leaving his chair.

"Did she tell you anything," Hermione asked. She saw the look on his face. "Are you okay Harry? You look worried."

"I'm fine," he lied. "Adhara's not evil. She accidentally drank Re'em blood before her first year and she's a direct descendant of Merlin." Hermione looked nervous.

"Harry, I read up on Merlin to see if he had a descendant that was alive," Hermione said tensely. Harry stared at her. "A Muggle woman came up. She's about forty two."

"Adhara's mum most likely," Harry said.

"Well it did say she had a daughter," Hermione said meekly. "It also said her last name, I'm not sure if it's her maiden name now, but the last name was...Black."


	5. Black as Night

The Second Star  
5  
Black as Night

It had been two weeks since Harry learned that Adhara's mother's maiden name was either Black or her married name was Black. He hadn't mentioned anything to the others but he could tell that Hermione had.

Harry wondered if Adhara really was related to Sirius, he couldn't see how though. Sirius would have told him if he had a daughter, Dumbledor would have told him if Sirius had a daughter, and Lupin or Hagrid would have told him. He ruled out that possibility.

"Potter, five points from Griffindor for not even starting on the assignment," Snape said. Harry glanced down the table at Adhara.

'I haven't even talked to her since Hermione told me. She does have that natural grace and beauty that all the Blacks seemed to possess.'

"That's the second zero you got this week Harry," Hermione said as they left the room.

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about how Adhara could possibly be related to Sirius," Harry mumbled.

"You really are a stupid one Potter," Malfoy sneered. "I know the reason Regulas Black was murder nearly seventeen years ago. You know who he-."

"Is there a problem Draco," Adhara said coolly. She took her wand out and stepped toward Malfoy. Harry jumped in front of her.

"He's not worth it Adhara," Harry said.

"Then why do you always fight him," Adhara shot.

"Black that will do. Now I think that will be a detention for Black and a detention for Potter for attack on Malfoy," Snape said. He sneered at them. "Black and Potter, well if it isn't de je vu." Adhara threw Snape a dirty look and ran off. Harry didn't see her the rest of the day.

Harry waited in the Common Room for Adhara that night under his cloak.

'I forgot Regulas Black was Sirius's brother and a Death Eater. She must be Sirius's niece! It explains why Fudge kept talking about her family. Regulas was probably killed for marrying a Muggle.'

Something near the portrait hole stirred. A massive Siberian tiger, with black stripes so think over it's white coat so that it looked like a large black panther that was graying, stepped from the shadows.

Harry wanted to scream but his heart was going so fast he could barely breath. The tiger stalked out of the portrait hole. Harry's breath came easier and he ran upstairs to get Ron.

"Ron get up," Harry said shaking him. Ron opened his eyes.

"What's happened," Ron said groggily.

"I just saw a massive tiger. Quickly let's follow it," Harry said. Ron instantly woke up.

"We can't follow a tiger in the cloak," Ron said. Harry grabbed the Marauders' Map and shoved the cloak under his sheets.

Five minutes later they hurtled down a set of stairs.

"What's the map say," Ron asked.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," Harry chanted. "No tiger look though! Adhara's in the library." They raced to the library.

Books were thrown everywhere. Pages fluttered with out binding and even as they stood there or books from the Restricted Section flew by them.

"There must be something in here that'll tell me how to get to the House of Black," they heard Adhara mumble.

'God, she's talking about headquarters!'

"A family portrait," Adhara said sadly. Harry heard the click of her locket being opened. Then it snapped shut. "I hate you." The book came hurtling passed Harry's head. Horrible shredding noises followed.

"Lucky Hermione's not here. She'd go ballistic," Ron said with out thinking. The noise stopped and Adhara stepped out in front of them.

"What are you two doing here," she said coldly. Harry picked up the book that almost took his head off.

"We wanted to know what was up with you," Harry said.

"You sure you're in the right house? A temper like that ought to land you in Slytherin," Ron said.

"Slytherin wanted me but they couldn't have me. I'm only a half-breed. I'm better off in Griffindor. The Slytherins can't shut up about my father," she said.

"Slytherin wanted me too but I refused to go," Harry told her. Harry realized he hadn't told Ron that once his eyes grew huge.

"Harry-."

"Don't tell anyone Ron."

"Why can't they shut up about you dad," Ron switched his thoughts to Adhara.

"They're afraid of him."

"But he's dead. He was killed on Voldemort's orders ages ago," Ron said. Adhara stared at him. "I'm sorry."

"No one ever truly dies and they never leave this world. They merely become ghosts that don't make themselves known, for this earth is heaven for this earth is hell." She turned away from them. "As you where the day of arrival!" Everything returned to, as it was that morning. Harry and Ron gaped, stunned, at the room. Adhara ran off and it was nearly a minute before they realized they were supposed to be in bed.

"Let's just see the portrait she was talking about," Ron said. Harry looked at the map. Everyone, including Adhara, was now asleep in there beds.

"Right, mischief managed." Ron found the book and pulled it out.

"Look, that's him Regulas Black," Ron said pointing to a fourteen year old boy standing with his mother, father, and...brother. "Blimey, he looks an awful lot like Sirius." Sirius's picture smiled at them as his parents and brother scowled. Harry felt a tug on his heart. Ron went to put the book back but Harry grabbed it.

"We might find more stuff about Regulas in here," Harry said. Ron nodded knowingly and they went back to their beds.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Another week passed with out Harry talking to Adhara. The weather was getting colder with September coming to a close.

"Harry, I need you to meet me here tomorrow," Adhara said. Harry looked at the one-eyed witch statue.

"Okay, I think I can remember that," Harry grinned.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow's trails?"

"A little," Harry agreed. He felt panic rise in his stomach, he forgot about the trails.

"Poor Potter is feeling all nervous," Malfoy's voice came. Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

"If only he'd stop following me then life would be good," Adhara mumbled.

"You chanting something Black," Malfoy sneered although he took half a step back.

"I only need a flick for what I'm going to do to you Draco," Adhara said sweetly. She flicked her wand and there was a puff of pink smoke. When it dissolved Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were wearing frilly pink dresses.

"HEY LOOK AT MALFOY," Harry bellowed. Kids crowded around and started laughing.

"You'll pay Black! You and Potter both, I'll get you Adhara," Malfoy spat and he retreated to the dungeons.

"That was brilliant," Neville said joining Harry and Adhara.

"Well done," Ginny agreed.

"Nice trick," Luna said dreamily.

"Better then the books," Ron complemented.

"What books? Oh never mind. Adhara you can't do things like that. Malfoy's a prefect and he could dock points from you," Hermione said.

"I don't think Miss Malfoy has the guts to take points from me. I'd like to see him try actually," Adhara said. "A quick Memory Charm before he got the words out would do the trick."

"Oh you are just like-."

"My father? I get that a lot from those who know who he is."

Harry's bag slipped. He caught it before it hit the ground but the book with the Black history in it fell out. Adhara picked it up and went pale.

"What are you doing with this?"

"A bit of reading never hurt," Harry said. His tone was a little cool. Adhara thrust the book into his chest.

"My name has no meaning to you," she snarled. The others stared quietly. Adhara started walking away.

"More then you'll ever know! Your uncle was my godfather," Harry shouted after her. Adhara walked back over.

"My uncle died years ago," Adhara said, "My mom told me he died years ago."

"He died in June, your mum was mistaken. I was there, all of us, were there when he died."

"I really am alone now," Adhara said crestfallen. She walked away with a proud posture but a sad face.

"She really isn't too bad. Reckless and a bit dangerous but she's all right," Hermione said sadly. "Harry, where are you going?" Harry sprinted after Adhara and they quietly left the castle together.

"I know how you feel Adhara," Harry said quietly. They sat under the beech tree by the lake.

"I watched my dad and your uncle torture Snape under here last year trough a Pensive. That memory bugged me for awhile until I talked to your uncle and Lupin." Adhara looked at him.

"Remus?" Harry nodded. "Remus is my godfather."

"He never mentioned you to me?"

"I'm guessing you knew him well? Why should he mention me? My father never came for us and my uncle must have loathed me for being a half blood."

"That's not true," Harry said angrily. "He was friends with my mum and she's Muggle born. He probably didn't know about you seeing that he was disowned."

"Do you know where Remus is? I really want to talk to him," Adhara begged. Harry scratched his head.

"I'll send him an owl and tell him to visit if he has the chance," Harry said.

"A day visit would be best. Then I can meet him in Hogsmede," Adhara said.


	6. Author's Note, not a chapter!

Author's Note:

Chapters are short and everyone's kind of out of character but I never was good at fanfics. shrugs Chapters are a little slower since I'm working on the actual Adhara's story, not the fanfic Adhara.My own works the chapters are longer so if you want long chapters that's were you can go.

http:www.fictionpress.com/read.php?storyid=1633383


	7. Three Broomsticks

The Second Star  
6  
Three Broomsticks

"So just like that you're handing her Lupin," Ron said the very next morning.

"I'm not handing her Lupin. I just wrote to him to tell him his goddaughter wants to talk with him," Harry said shortly.

'I've been hearing it none stop since I told them! God, will they ever leave me alone?'

"Regulas Black was her father. Ron told me that she said that Slytherin wanted her," Neville said.

"Sirius was her uncle though. Did Ron tell you that Slytherin seriously wanted me too," Harry shot a look at Ron.

"That slipped my mind," Ron said lightly.

"Look, I all ready sent the damned letter. It's done leave it alone," Harry said irritably.

"You're risking the Order all for Adhara," Ginny hissed.

"I said drop it."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
It wasn't until the end of the week that Harry got a reply from Lupin.  
  
_Harry,  
Are you positive this girl is my goddaughter? _

_A Death Eater could have assigned her to spy on you. _

_It is a possibility. _

_Remus Lupin  
_  
Harry read the letter several times before turning it over and writing:  
  
_I'm sure this is really Adhara Black. But  
  
if you're still not sure I will tell you that she can produce a Patronus. Her mum is a Muggle and she's from America. _

_Harry_  
  
Harry sent the letter back strait away.

"Harry, where you just writing to Remus," Adhara asked behind him.

"Oh, yeah I was just writing him," Harry said.

"But you wrote him six days ago?"

"He wrote back," Harry said awkwardly.

"And...."

"He thinks a Death Eater sent you."

"I thought he might think that. When he writes back tell him I keep a picture of my dad in this," Adhara said swatting at the locket around her neck. She turned and walked away. "Hi Hermione, Ginny," and out of sight.

"Well, what did Lupin say," Ginny asked.

"That's between Adhara, Lupin, and me."

"So he thinks she's working for Voldemort too," Hermione said simply.

Harry looked at her furiously.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
It only took three days to get Lupin's next letter.  
  
_Harry,  
I need a bit more proof then that. _

_The last time I saw Adhara she was still a baby _

_so being able to produce a Patronus isn't a helpful hint. I'm coming north. _

_Remus Lupin_  
  
Harry turned the letter over, his friends looked over his shoulder as he wrote:  
  
_Adhara wears a gold locket with her father's picture in it.  
  
Meet us in Hogsemede...._  
  
Harry wrote the time and date and sent Hedwig back out.

"Harry, he said he's coming north. What if the Death Eaters catch him," Hermione said nervously.

"He'll be fine Hermione," Harry assured everyone.

"So she keeps dear old Regulas in that heart locket, eh," Ron said changing the subject. They were interrupted by Hedwig.

"She's back all ready," said Neville in disbelief. Harry tore the letter open.  
  
_Harry, I will meet you and Adhara in the Three Broomsticks Sunday. Remus Lupin  
_  
"Hey Adhara, Lupin said he'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsemede on Sunday," Harry shouted across the Common Room at her. She looked up from feeding Max.

"Okay."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Harry woke early on Sunday morning and went into the almost deserted Common Room. Only Adhara and Max remained. Max was asleep but Adhara was fully awake and fully dressed.

"Morning," Harry mumbled.

"What if Remus doesn't like me," Adhara said abruptly.

"He will, he's a great guy," Harry said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
A few hours later Harry was escorting Adhara to the Three Broomsticks followed by Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Harry, over here," Lupin called from a table in the corner.

Harry saw his eyes getting wider and wider as the group approached.

"Adhara," Lupin said shakily getting to his feet, "You look just like your father."

"We'll catch up with you two later," Harry said ushering the others out of the pub.

"Come on Harry, we could've found out more about Regulas," Ron said.

"I want to know about the Death Eater," Neville said.

"This isn't our business," Harry said.

He moderated his friends closely the next few hours to make sure none of them slipped away.

"Can we please go and get something to eat? It must be past lunch," Ginny complained.

"Fine, they should be done talking by now," Harry agreed.

They headed back to the Three Broomsticks just as Adhara was exiting.

"Oh there you are. Remus just told me to come and get all of you. I'm going back to the castle now, bye," Adhara said cheerfully although her eyes were red. Harry and the other went in and sat around the table.

"Harry that really is Adhara Black," Lupin said seriously.

"I know."

"Listen to me Harry, and the rest of you. You must protect her. If the Death Eaters find out, if Voldemort finds out, that there is one more Black, a half blood at that, then Adhara will be worse then dead."

They stared at him in utter shock.

"Voldemort prided himself in wiping out the Black line, other then his faithful Death Eaters who are Black descendants. He will either try to make Adhara a Death Eater or kill her. I have to go and inform the Order of this, good luck. Any weird signs and you owl me instantly."


	8. Trails

The Second Star  
7  
Trials

"Wake up lazy ass," Harry heard a distant voice yelled as a pillow hit him full in the face. He yelped and sat bolt up right.

"Adhara, what are you doing in here," Harry asked with a yawn. He noticed the other boys were now awake and staring at Adhara.

"We get to skip school today," she said happily jumping on his bed. Dean and Seamas gave Harry envois looks while Ron and Neville looked curious.

"Why are we skipping school," Harry asked as Adhara continued to jump up and down on the bed. "Did you buy a Skiving Snackbox or something?"

"Nope," Adhara said and with a huge grin she did a double back flip of off Harry's bed and then sat on Ron's.

"Then what? Must be brilliant if you're in such a mood," Harry said.

"Oh it is, ready for the thing you forgot? The end of the month has come!" Harry looked clueless. "The trails set by the Ministry are today!" Harry's stomach dropped.

"Oh, that's great," Harry said glumly.

"Come on Harry, we have to eat something before we go, we can change on the way," Adhara said ignoring his tone and anxious face.

She grabbed his hand and literally dragged him into The Great Hall. Adhara tore into her steak and eggs while Harry just sat there. "

Eat something will you?" She casually waved her hand and scrambled eggs hurtled at Harry's face. "Whoops, sorry."

"You can't control it can you," Harry said wiping some egg from his eyes.

"Not completely. God, I'm so excited that my stomach feels twisted. I love challenges," Adhara said happily.

"My stomach feels the same way, only it's nerves," Harry grumbled.

"You'll be fine, Mr. Boy-Who-Lived," Adhara teased.

"Come on, we'll be late," Harry groaned. They left the hall silently. Harry veered towards the stairs but Adhara went outside instead to Dumbledor's office. "How are we getting to the Ministry?"

"We're taking the train back to London and after that," Adhara giggled, "you don't mind the back do you?"

"The back? The back of what," Harry questioned nervously. From what he knew of her it was probably something horrible.

"You'll see Harry," she said with a big grin.

A few hours later Harry got off Platform 9¾ alone and dressed in Muggle clothes. Adhara had walked by his compartment as he was changing to tell him to meet her in the station parking lot. Harry was just about to step off the curb to go find her when a sleek motorcycle pulled up next to him.

"A-Adhara," Harry gasped. He realized that she was wearing motorcycle leathers and sunglasses.

"Get on," Adhara ordered.

"Is this yours," Harry gaped. Written on the side in tiny letters was 'Honda'; underneath that in larger letters was 'SHADOW'.

"No I stole it, of course it's mine. It doesn't normally have a back seat but I stretched it for you. Last thing I need in you sitting in my lap while I'm driving," Adhara grinned. Hurry flushed and climbed onto the motorcycle.

Within half an hour they had reached the guest entrance. Harry and Adhara crammed inside of the small booth.

"Harry Potter and Adhara Black here to take trails for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said into the phone. The phone did its bit and they were soon in the Atrium. Harry had his wand checked in first. Adhara said she deeply distrusted the Ministry and didn't want her spells repeated to the hall.

"Cedar, dragon heartstring, used for six years," the guard asked. Adhara nodded and snatched her wand back before he could say anymore.

"We're in courtroom ten again Harry," Adhara said. "I hate it down there. Fuggy Boy keeps treating me like a damned Death Eater."

"Your family does have a erm strange reputation," Harry said.

"Strange be damned. The lot of them seemed to be a bunch of nutcases from what Remus said! Well most, from what I've heard of my father and uncle they seemed decent," Adhara said.

'Regulas Black decent! What does Lupin know that he's not telling us? Why is he her godfather anyway?'

"Almost there, we should change into our robes," Adhara said.

"I didn't bring any robes," Harry gasped. He scanned her. "Neither did you!" Adhara just rolled her eyes.

She made a slapping motion at Harry and threw her other hand downwards with a sharp jerk in front of herself. Harry's clothes instantly switched to jet-black robes. He looked wildly at Adhara who was also in black robes. She gave him a quick smile and pushed open the doors to courtroom ten.

"I hope you did not run amok in those robes Miss Black," Fudge said coldly to Adhara. Adhara gave him a quick glare.

"We changed outside Mr. Fudge," Adhara replied. "Can we please start? I wish to show my loyalty."

"Very well. You are only armed with knowledge and your wands...for now," Fudge said looking nastily at Adhara. "Trained wizards are established around the area. The darkest creatures, the foulest beings, and the most dangerous curses and hexes will be tested on you. We may also do some poison tests on you."

"Where are we going sir," Harry asked. Fudge smiled at him.

"An old field a few miles away. _Portus_, you will take my hat and I of course will be coming. Ready? Touch the hat."

Harry felt the jerk behind his naval and saw the whirl of color. They soon landed in an open field. Harry noticed wizards standing in a square behind a gold line. Fudge hurried behind the line.

"TEST NUMBER ONE, DEMENTORS," a voice boomed. A dozen or so dementors glided towards them. Harry thought of being able to evaporate on the spot.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_," Harry and Adhara boomed together. The dog and stag destroyed the dementors.

'Padfoot and Prongs, side by side. I wish you were here Sirius.'

"TEST TWO-."

They went through dozens of dark creatures. Harry was surprised at how well he did. He did have some trouble with a Manticore while Adhara had just gotten down right mad and jumped it, knocking it out cold.

'No need to kick yourself Harry, you're not super strong like she is.'

"TEST TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY SIX, CURSES AND HEXES!"

"They didn't say what kind," Harry said in a panic to Adhara. She too looked nervous but a steeling look came to her eye and she knocked Harry to the ground. Adhara's wand flew from her hand and stuck into the ground some twenty feet away.

"Well Miss Black I guess your trail is over. You've lost you wand," Fudge said silkily.

"I don't need a wand. The wizard may be invisible but only to you normal wizards."

Adhara triangled her hands high over her head and stood her full length. She twirled three times clockwise and two counter clockwise. Then she brought her hands swishing in a separate arch each. Invisibility Cloaks flew into the air everywhere.

"_STUPIFY, STUPIFY, STUPIFY, STUPIFY_," Harry bellowed coming to his senses and stunning the attackers. Adhara ran over and got her wand and turned to face a very shocked Fudge with Harry.

"Well done Mr. Potter, Miss Black. Let's go to my office," Fudge said.


	9. DADA Class

The Second Star  
8  
DADA Class

"This is great! Look at this, every Friday off," Adhara said excitedly as she and Harry roamed the empty halls of Hogwarts later that night. Everyone was at dinner.

"That's for our homework and Quittich practice," Harry said.

"Well it's a free day to me. I don't play Quittich and I'll do my work during lunch and dinner," Adhara said with a shrug.

"What's wrong with Fridays," Harry asked.

"I want to explore. Break a few rules, cross a few lines," Adhara said with a grin. Harry was forcefully reminded of the Weasley twins.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"That's brilliant Harry! You'll be wonderful," Hermione said after he told his friends that they passed the trials.

"Tomorrow is Wednesday, who's your first class," Neville asked.

"Adhara has Hufflepuffs. The houses are learning together," Harry explained. Since both Harry and Adhara were students each year couldn't get different classes.

"What do you mean by 'Adhara has'," Ron asked. Harry noticed he didn't sound excited but he sounded nervous.

'I'm just glad I didn't tell them about her demonstration of power.'

"Adhara's teaching the first few months and I'm observing. Then she'll become a student and I'll be a full time teacher," Harry explained.

"Two teachers, oh great. When's our class," Ron groaned. Hermione gave him a sharp look and a nudge.

"Thursday."

"Oh hi Adhara," Harry said casually. She sat on the floor with Max the Crup in her lap. She smiled at them in greeting.

"I just wrote Remus and told him we passed the trails. On my way back I ran into Severus," Adhara said. A chill ran through the crowd as Adhara address Snape by his first name.

"What did Snape want," Harry asked.

"We have detention on Friday evening. I'm thinking maybe we should modify is memory and get out of it." They stared at her in disbelief.

"You are evil," Neville said. Adhara grinned and pulled out her wand. Neville shrank in his chair.

"What do you want," Adhara asked. "Something reachable that isn't money."

"What? Oh I want...I don't know, the chair to turn green," Neville threw out. The chair turned green instantly once Adhara tapped it. "Cool!"

"Only I can remove this charm. If I die or am close to dying then the charm will remove by itself," Adhara said proudly.

"Oh please, I'll remove the charm right now," Hermione said. She tapped the chair and nothing happened. She repeated this several times and still nothing.

"Wow, you defiantly got Hermione beat," Ron blurted. Hermione scowled at them and she and Ginny went into the girls' dormitory.

"Geez, if this upset her I hate for her to know about what the trails were like. She'll be murder in class I bet," Adhara murmured. She left through the portrait hole. Ron and Neville instantly turned to Harry.

"So, what about these trails," Neville asked. He and Ron looked excited now. "Was it dangerous?"

"A bit. We had to fight every single monster in the book and invisible cursers. I had some trouble with a manicor," Harry admitted.

"Did Adhara have trouble," Ron asked excitedly. Harry became interested with the green chair Neville was on. "Harry?"

"Well they're very hard to stun and curse."

"She failed didn't she," Neville asked. Harry shook his head. "But you said they're hard to stun and curse? Did she curse it?"

"No, she lost her head, threw aside her wand, and tackled it. They had to drag it off the field," Harry said. "She would've died if she didn't drink that Re'em blood when she was ten."

"She wouldn't have jumped the stupid thing either," Ron said. Harry looked away. "She wouldn't throw herself on a monster with out that blood would she?"

"I think she might. She forgets she has it. She's just so confident that she'll pull through."

"Shouldn't you write to Lupin? Tell him in your words about the trail. That way Adhara can't leave out that she jumped a manicor," Neville said. Harry pulled some parchment onto his lap and wrote the trail in detail.

"Anyone coming with me," Harry asked getting up. Ron waved him off.

"Nah, we got homework. We'll see you in the morning Professor Potter," Ron teased. Harry rolled his eyes and exited the room.

He was walking absentmindedly back from the owlrey when he saw the massive tiger again. He stumbled backwards. It turned its dark green eyes to him and with a small 'pop' it turned into Adhara.

"Did I scare you Harry," she said with a giggle. Harry waited for his breathing to slow down.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! Wait, you're an Animagi," Harry asked to confirm his site.

"I had to be. Remus is my godfather. I assume you know he's a werewolf," Adhara said. Harry nodded.

"How long have you been one," Harry asked. Adhara counted on her fingers.

"Um, since my second year. Of course I had to be something that could keep Remus in place if needed."

'Oh my god! Not even Sirius and my dad became Animagi that fast. This is getting weird.'

"What are you doing out here," Harry asked.

"I was looking through the secret passageways. What are you doing," Adhara asked.

"I jest sent a letter to Lupin. Are you going back to the Common Room," Harry asked. She nodded. They went back together in silence. Adhara instantly went to her dorm but Harry spotted Neville and Ron asleep on their books. Harry shook them awake.

"Oh, hi Harry," Neville yawned.

"You two cannot tell Hermione, she'll just hate Adhara more. Adhara's an Animagi. She's been one since her second year." They instantly woke up. "Come on, let's get to bed."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry went through his classes the next day with a growing dread. If he hadn't taking the trails he wouldn't even have to be in a classroom right before dinner.

'Even worse,' he thought, 'Monday is Slytherin. I'm going to be their teacher soon.'

Harry watched the clock at lunch as his dread grew. It was always double Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch. At least it was until Hogwarts got a real teacher and not a qualified student.

"Come on Harry, you're going to be late for your own class," Ron joked. Harry groaned. "Why wasn't Professor Black at dinner? Does Proffer Potter know?"

"Shut up Ron, I'm going to be late," Harry said.

He hurried to Defense Against the Dark Arts but arrived a minute late. When he arrived everyone was in their seat and everyone was quite. All the Hufflepuffs turned and watched him.

"Harry your seat is next to mine. Five points from Griffindor for being late to your own class, sit down." Harry quickly went and took his set. "Course aims are simple, this is DADA so that's what we will be doing. Everyone knows Voldemort is back right? Raise a hand if you don't believe it." Two students raised their hands. "Why?"

"My parents couldn't believe it after all the stuff they put in the Daily Prophet about him not being back," a first year said. The other first year nodded.

"Harry get your wand ready please. Well your parents are stupid. We will hear from an eye witness who has seen Voldemort," Adhara said. All eyes turned to Harry who looked angrily at Adhara.

"I don't want to try and convince people Adhara! I already told them last year," Harry said furiously.

"I wasn't talking about you. Why would I tell you to have your wand ready if I was going to interview you? Everyone else take out your wands." The Hufflepuffs scrambled over their wands. "If Harry taught you last year then you know about dementors and how to ward them off."

"Wait, you're bringing a dementor in here! Dumbledor will be pissed," a third year said.

"I was told to help prepare you for what's waiting. Dementors are soul suckers so I'll start with them. Mr. Dumbledor is sitting this class out, three points from Hufflepuff for the three minutes it took to explain that." Hannah Abbot raised her hand.

"Professor Black, how are you going to get a dementor," Hannah asked.

"Easy, magic. I will also bind it to this room and have a bit put over its mouth so it can't harm you," Adhara explained. Everyone looked confused and doubtful. "I see you don't believe me? Harry hold my wand." Harry took her wand.

Adhara stood with her feet tightly together and legs very strait. She put one hand over her head with her fingers stretching towards the ceiling and the other hand in front of her with her fingers pointing towards the ground.

"_Omeca ota iendfa foa ightla, oulsa uckersa ementorda_!"

The candles in the room went out and darkness spread. It started getting very dark. Some of the first years started crying. Soon a tall hooded dementor appeared out of thin air. Adhara balled her hands into fists.

"_Ia indba ouya ota hista oomra! Ia unishpa_!"

Transparent looking silvery shackles appeared from the wall and clamped around the dementor's wrists and ankles. A silvery light appeared under the hood and all the darkness left the room and the candles lit themselves.

"My wand, thanks. Harry will you demonstrate the Patronus? Everyone watch Harry."

"_Expecto Patronum_," Harry said ignoring the stares. The stag came from the wand and charged the dementor that struggled against the bindings to get away.

"Now I will have it tell you if Voldemort is indeed back. _Peaksa nderstanaceus_," Adhara said. She reached out a glowing silver hand and touched the dementor. It let out a screech.

"The Dark Lord is back! All of you who doubt now will pay later. I will get free! I will destroy you, my bonder," it screeched icily.

"_Expecto Patronum_," Adhara said. The large dog came from the wand and attacked the dementor. "Next class you will practice the incantation on the dementor. Your homework is to practice it until them, just think of very happy thoughts when you say the incantation and you should do fine. Class is dismissed."


	10. Dementor Violence

The Second Star  
9  
Dementor Violence

"Is it true that she's really strict Harry," Neville asked the very next night. The Griffindors were soon going to have their first DADA class.

"Well, she's really serious about Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said.

"Serious! Harry she docked every Hufflepuff one point yesterday. Do you realize how many points that is," Ron asked.

"And Hannah told me that she abused a dementor she captured. How low one must be to abuse fear," Hermione said. Harry stood up.

"I'm going to help Adhara. You just wait until she releases the dementor in class or maybe you forgot what they felt like," Harry spat. He left and went to the DADA classroom.

"Hey Harry, you're early," Adhara said with a yawn. "I just got done feeding my subject." She yawned again.

"Adhara, when you say feeding...are you letting that thing feed on you," Harry asked.

"Well how else would I feed it? Do you want me to let it loose on the grounds or something," Adhara asked.

"But you just let it," Harry asked horrified.

"Just drop it Harry," Adhara said as the classroom started filling with students. "Everyone stand and keep your wands out for Professor Potter to collect."

Harry walked around the room with a bucket collecting the wands. Some of the students looked at him nervously but he kept quiet. He went and handed the bucket to Adhara who pulled out two wands.

"Longbottom and Weasley take these to seats here." This continued until everyone was seated. "Just because I have to ask, who doesn't believe Voldemort's back? No one, good that saves time and strength. Until every student can fight a fully powered dementor we will be studying them. I'm basically going to arm you against Voldemort and his followers. If you were in the D.A. last year then you have some experience. Granger, please demonstrate the Patronus Charm."

"Do you want it aimed at the dementor Professor," Hermione asked.

"No, that will come later," Adhara said.

"_Expecto Patronum_," Hermione said pointing at the desk. The silvery otter started bounding towards the dementor. Adhara's hands glowed silver and she snatched it in mid-bound.

"Very good Granger," Adhara said as the otter evaporated. "Everyone try it now. Professor Potter will instruct you and I'll keep you from getting too far ahead." Adhara's whole form glowed silver.

"Right, well you must concentrate on a really happy memory and then say the incantation," Harry explained. "The concept is easy but this is not easy. Some of you might not be able to do it against a dementor at all. Yes?"

"I heard dementors make everything feel cold and depressing and that they glide around looking for souls. Why is this one just standing there and I feel normal," a first year asked.

"Professor Black bound it to the room and put a bit on it's mouth. It's under very good control," Harry said.

"Enough questions, practice the incantation," Adhara said.

Soon the room was full of vapor and a few animals. The animals went for the dementor but Adhara always blocked them.

"Why is she protecting that thing," Neville whispered to Ron. "It's a dementor, it serves him and she won't let a thing harm it."

"It is a bit weird. I wonder if Harry noticed? Maybe we should tell him that she's defending it," Ron whispered back conjuring another mist.

"And have him get all defensive! You saw him storm off when Hermione accused her of abusing the thing," Neville said.

"Professor Black, Professor Black, am I doing it right, Professor Black" a small first year called.

The dementor gave a long wail and turned its head towards Adhara. It started screeching and wailing louder and struggling against its bonds.

"_Black, I will destroy thee! I will get thee! Thee will fall and join thy father in thy grave! May thee rot in thy filth of thy people_," the dementor screeched.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. All of the Patronuses and mists disappeared and all of the breathing seemed to have stopped. Adhara could sense every eye on her. Fiery sparks shot from her eyes and she rose a few inches off the ground.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself if I were you, Adhara growled.

In a wisp of scarlet smoke she disappeared and reappeared in front of the dementor. She grabbed where its neck would be with a silvery hand. The dementor shrieked.

"_Peaksa ourya ongueta_," Adhara chanted.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I have never seen anyone so mad and I grew up with Mum yelling at Fred and George," Ron said as he climbed into bed.

"It was good that you stopped her and dismissed class Harry," Neville added. "She looked ready to kill."

"She's related to Sirius Black! She's got some power to her," Seamus Finnigan said in awe.

"Sirius Black was her uncle. Her father was Regulas Black, he was a Death Eater but Voldemort killed him for marrying her mum, a Muggle," Neville said.

"She has Death Eater in her? Why is she so powerful," Dean Thomas asked. "Are Death Eaters modified or something?"

"She's the only magical descendant of Merlin. Sirius Black was a good guy. She can't help her lines and Voldemort's going to try and get her," Harry said dully.

"Merlin!"

"Black a good guy?"

"You-Know-Who!"

"A good guy?"

"Will you two shut up? Ron and Neville can tell you what's going on. I'm going for a walk," Harry said annoyed.

'Of course Sirius was a good guy! He was in the Order both times. People were stupid to accuse him.'

A loud screech interrupted his thoughts. He was outside the DADA classroom. The wailing continued followed by undistinguishable words from a harsh voice. Harry opened the door a crack.

"Tell me what's going on," Adhara said harshly. She threw a fistful of fire at it and it caught on fire. "Tell me or I'll burn you. After I'm done with you I'll find more dementors and burn them as well."

"_My Lord wants thy_," the dementor wailed. Water shot from Adhara's hand and extinguished the fire.

"Why does he want me? What did I ever do to him? Talk or I'll torch the lot of you. You dementors can't hide from me," Adhara threatened.

"_Thee does not know_," it screeched.

"I see you are truthful. Tell me where Voldemort is. Tell me his plans," Adhara said fire appearing in her hand.

"_Thee knows not! Thee serves another like thyself_," the dementor rattled. The fire went out and Adhara turned to the door. "_Food, binder said_!"

"Fine, you'll get food," Adhara said.

She waved her hand and Harry felt coldness wash over him. He reached for his wand but that would give him away. He sunk to his knees and watched the dementor suck in air around Adhara. It was radiating off of her, her feelings. She waved her hand again and the air grew warm.

"I'll help you to your dorm Harry," Adhara said pulling him up.


	11. Cho Chang meets Adhara Black

The Second Star

**10**

**Cho Chang Meets Adhara Black**

Friday and the weekend went quickly and smoothly for Harry. He noticed that more people pointed and talked about Adhara then they did him now. She didn't seem fazed at all by letting the dementor feed off her. Harry had gone with her ever since he saw her feeding it on Thursday evening. Adhara had been casting a spell on him so the dementor wouldn't affect him.

"**Adhara when a dementor gets close you relive your worst memory right," Harry asked as they prepared for the Slytherins they had that evening.**

"**You should know better then I do. You fought dementors, I haven't," she said flipping through a book. "I guess the real question you wanted to ask me was what I heard?"**

"**Oh, erm yeah. So what do you heard," Harry asked. "I heard Voldemort murdering my parents and I heard him fighting me in the graveyard."**

"**I know what you heard. I can hear other peoples' memories. My memory was when my best friend Rose Potter got paralyzed when she was ten. Since she turned out to be a witch she's fine now but when that car snapped her spine it was horrible," Adhara said getting a far off look to her eyes. "Of course I felt guilty because we wouldn't have been in the accident if I hadn't hotwired the car but she forgave me."**

"**You have your uncle's recklessness for sure," Harry said.**

"**My father was the same way I've heard. I don't think any Black is truly evil," Adhara said with a really wicked smile. She touched the flower next to her and it withered and died. "I'll see you later at dinner."**

**Harry went to dinner a few minutes late and didn't see Adhara anywhere. He went over to the Griffindor table and sat with Neville, Hermione, and the Weaslys.**

"**Have you guys seen Adhara," Harry asked. "We're supposed to go through the lesson for the Slytherins."**

"**I thought they were doing demetors like the rest of us," Hermione said. "Or did she take a liking to them and decided to give them more advanced stuff?"**

"**Ignore her Harry. Ron just let it slip that Adhara's an Animagi so she's not very happy. Adhara was just here but Cho asked for a word and they went to the grounds," Ginny said.**

"**She's with Cho, Cho Chang? Oh god this can't be good," Harry said running out of the hall. He ran onto the grounds and saw Cho and Adhara standing near the Quittich pitch talking angrily.**

"**So you think you're to good to admit that Harry is your boyfriend and you won't even try to play Quittich? You're a little American snob," Cho said.**

"**And you're just a brat all together. For the last time, I won't play Quittich because in America we play Quad Pod so I don't know how to play Quittich. I actually like the Appleby Arrows, which is why my owl is named Aarow. Harry is not my boyfriend you can have him I could care less," Adhara said sounding mad and exhausted.**

"**You're just jealous because we went out last year. You're mad because I have one up on you," Cho snapped.**

"**You know what? If you don't shut up then you'll be in a hell of a lot of pain, got it bitch," Adhara said.**

"**If you do the cruciatius curse on me then you'll go to Azkaban," Cho said knowingly. Adhara just sighed.**

"**I don't need magic to cause pain and I got my own brand of magic that has nothing to do with wands," Adhara said putting her wand away. "Let me show you. _Ainps_!" Cho withered on the ground shrieking in pain. "_Topsa_!" She stopped withering and sat there panting. "I'll see you tomorrow in class." Adhara turned and saw Harry staring at her in horror. "We're going to be late Harry, well you're going to be late." In a puff of smoke she was gone. Harry ran over to Cho.**

"**Are you okay Cho," Harry asked kindly helping her up. Cho started crying and hugged him.**

"**I thought she was going to kill me! She's really scary why are you dating her? Is she making you," Cho asked.**

"**We're only friends. Her uncle was my godfather who died last year. She reminds me of him," Harry said. "I have to get to my class now or Adhara will dock points from Griffindor." Harry left her and hurried to the DADA classroom. He walked in and it was completely dark. The only thing he could see was Adhara's holly green eyes. **

"**You're late Professor Potter. Eight points from Griffindor for goofing off," Adhara said coldly. Two candles in the front of the room lit and showed Adhara. Harry went and took his usual seat.**

"**Professor Black shouldn't he get fifty points taken away? He was late for his own class," Malfoy's voice came from the darkness.**

"**Do not tell me how to run things Draco," Adhara snapped back. "I take one point from your house for that."**

"**So sorry Professor," Draco mumbled. Harry could hear the respect in his voice and it made him wonder what she had done to them the eight minutes before he arrived.**

"**Now we will get on with the lesson for today. This would be classified as 'Muggle Studies' but I thought students should know about non-magical torcher." All the candles lit up and the room was full of medieval torcher weapons. The Slytherins gasped. "Professor Potter will demonstrate these devices." Harry looked at Adhara angrily but once he made eye contact he felt a strange rushing sensation in his head.**

'**_What was that? It feels really weird._'**

'**_I put a charm on you. You have to trust me in this Harry. You won't be harmed. I'm gaining their trust and respect._'**

'**_They already respect you, why did you do that to Cho? She isn't bad or anything she's just temperamental._'**

'**_She's a Death Eater Harry. I check it out before I attacked her. This isn't respect this is awe. They saw me appear in the classroom and they're in awe, it'll wear off. You won't be hurt I swear, just pretend you are though._'**

'**_Fine but I want to talk about this later._'**

**Harry went and laid on a wooden table. A big blade started swinging overhead. It was coming closer and closer to his stomach.**

"**This is more effective then magic. Take the wand away and strap the wizard to this and they'll tell you anything. Roll off Harry before, ah sorry about that," Adhara said as the blade tore into Harry's robes and blood splattered the floor. Harry didn't feel hurt and he didn't feel like he was bleeding however he rolled off the table and clutched his stomach in great pain. "Now I'm going to show you a simple healing spell to heal your victims. You don't want them to die just yet." Adhara made a sharp slashing motion with her wand and the blood disappeared and the robes mended.**

"**Professor Black you just-," Malfoy said. Adhara held up a hand and silenced him.**

"**I want you to practice Draco. You can be paired with Theodore Nott," Adhara said. The classroom froze around her. "Do as I say or suffer the wrath of Adhara Black the only magical descendant of Merlin himself." Everyone stood. "Pair up now!" They paired up. **

"**Short ones will be cut first. Collect the blood and give it to me." The room was filled with screams in no time flat.**

"**Adhara what are you doing? They may all be Death Eaters or the children of them but what are you doing," Harry whispered to her.**

"**They won't die. I've made a false Common Room and I'm going to trap them all in it. I need their blood to do it," Adhara whispered back.**

"**But what's the point? Don't this plan have a point to it," Harry asked. Adhara laughed lightly.**

"**It's fun, that's the only point I really need. I'm going to imprison every Death Eater or Death Eater child in this school and hold them. The Dark Lord cannot get into this place and neither can his servants unless either Albus or myself bring them in. It will be fun to watch them all suffer," Adhara said. She turned to the class who most were healed. Each student held a vial of their own blood. "Professor Potter will heal the rest of you and then kindly exit the class. Harry went and healed the Slytherins. When he came to Malfoy he stopped. Malfoy pulled him aside.**

"**She's an evil one Potter. The Dark Lord would thrive on her, so much that maybe he will leave you alone," Draco sneered.**

"**Voldemort will never leave me alone and he will never get Adhara," Harry said in a threatening and serious tone. Harry healed Malfoy and left. "I'll see you in the Common Room Adhara." Harry left the room.**

"**He sure will see me in the Common Room," Adhara started laughing. "This class is dismissed and you may now call me Adhara. I needed your blood to gain to entryway into the Griffindor Common Room. It is located behind the portrait of the voodoo dancers on the fifth floor and the password is Aries. Be there at midnight before the charm wears off." Adhara collected the vials and left the classroom. She saw Harry a little ways down the hall and hailed him.**

"**Adhara this could go really wrong. Did you at least tell Dumbledor what you're doing? And how can you be sure of who are the Death Eaters and who aren't," Harry asked frantically.**

"**Remember this Harry, I'm not like the rest of you. I have this power that I can't control and more then likely it will end up killing me. Hold that thought there's Cho," Adhara said pushing Harry aside and walking over to Cho. "Hey Cho."**

"**You are the last person I want to see right no Black," Cho said coldly. She spotted the vials of blood in Adhara's arms. "What's that?"**

"**Blood," Adhara said dropping her voice. "I'm making a spell so all the Slytherins can get into the Griffindor Common Room tonight at midnight. I know you're a Death Eater and I'm sorry but I had to get you to shut up in front of Harry or you might have let something slip. If you prick your finger and give me some of your blood I'll get you into the Common Room."**

"**And why should I believe you aren't going to hurt me again? Why work you need blood wouldn't the password and location do," Cho asked suspiciously.**

"**Are you stupid or something? Griffindor Tower has special charms on it now that the Dark Lord is back," Adhara said. "The only ones whose blood as been added to the room can get in, password is just and extra measure. Go to the fifth floor, the opening is the voodoo dancers and the password is Aries. Go at midnight that is when the charm will be at the strongest."**

"**You still didn't tell me how I could trust you. Knowing you this could be some sort of gruesome trap," Cho said. Adhara pulled her around so that their backs were completely to Harry.**

"**Think about it. Out of all the wizards in Britain I find Harry Potter. We were supposed to go back to America but we stayed. I befriend Harry and he won't hear a word against me. His friends suspected I was a Death Eater from the start, Hermione's still smart enough not to trust me. I threw most of the suspicions when I attacked Draco and wore a tank top," Adhara said wickedly. She showed Cho her clean forearm. Then she took a handful of robe and wiped it revealing the Dark Mark.**


End file.
